<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Eve's Counterattack by Violaoi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27243910">Eve's Counterattack</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violaoi/pseuds/Violaoi'>Violaoi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hetalia: Axis Powers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 23:22:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,719</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27243910</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violaoi/pseuds/Violaoi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>教堂弄的瘦猫睁着凹陷空洞的眼睛，像往常一样察觉到了笼罩在帝国阴影下的人类躁动，它警惕地绕过一个腐烂的苹果，躲进了黑暗处。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>America/England (Hetalia)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Eve's Counterattack</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>1874年 伦敦 圣贾尔斯区</p><p>爱情是一场预谋，但你有选择控诉的余地。</p><p>教堂弄的瘦猫睁着凹陷空洞的眼睛，像往常一样察觉到了笼罩在帝国阴影下的人类躁动，它警惕地绕过一个腐烂的苹果，躲进了黑暗处。</p><p>住在圣贾尔斯这块地方的人，平日里聊坐马车路过的贵族，总能把无中生有的风流韵事在街坊之间传得天花乱坠，但在面对搜查的时候向来都是嘴闭得密不透风，一致对“上头派来的没屌的狗”保持沉默。今晚的情形略有相似，街道上，一盏打破的煤气路灯下，站着一个穿红色禁卫军军服的男人，关于他的谣言传得飞快。除了吐着艾尔酒的苦泡泡哼歌的醉鬼之外，几乎每个人都在悄悄讨论这位造访者与皇室的关系，紧张气氛敲开一扇扇裂纹斑斑的窗户，四处蔓延，街上的空气都因此而像凝滞了似的。</p><p>许多双眼睛打量着他，对拉皮条生活尚未绝望的年轻妓女站在蒙尘的玻璃后，盯着那张脸指望着他没准是个金主，能在这一带多待一会儿。可惜非常明显的是，光从外表就能看出他不是会滞留在这里的人。距离耶稣被钉死在十字架上已经有十八个半世纪，教堂弄圣贾尔斯仍然完全浸没在灰霾里，其上陈旧斑驳的建筑就像被发掘出来的遗落文明。威尔士王子从未与这条街的臣民握过手，这里会让养尊处优之人如坠地狱。</p><p>禁卫军仅仅是站在那，站姿跟肩部线条一般优雅漂亮。一会儿，似乎是无聊了，他旁若无人地拿出金色的烟盒和剪子，点燃了一支烟。某位隐匿在暗影中的落魄商人对家人断言那来自伯灵顿拱廊商业街的烟草店。接着，短暂地，人们看不见他的脸了——带着雪茄烟丝气味的白雾缭缭地攀上他金发的发梢，模糊那双绿眼睛的同时也令他的身份更加模糊。</p><p>这将是一个即将沉底的谜题，最好没人能猜出来他是谁，遍布教堂弄的爱尔兰天主教徒已经开始遭受到驱逐令的威胁。穿着这么一身军装，要是真有军人身份的话，形单影只面对围攻就会非常危险，如果是苏荷区来的男妓的话，也安全不到哪儿去，没准会更糟……</p><p>在浑噩度日的教堂弄，大部分人都没有钟，过了几分钟，或者有一刻钟那么久，人们看见街口走出来了一个穿着黑色礼裙服的黑发女人，在那位禁卫军身边停了下来。于是，危机解除，看客们都默认这不过是一场情人私会。惊险谣言瞬间被抛弃，被卷进风的漩涡中。这里没有真相，就算有，人们也不会相信接下来的故事是他们祖国的故事——英格兰的烟抽够了。</p><p>“我是不是来晚了，您等了我很久吗？”女巫，维尔维特，用与英格兰颜色相同的眼睛望向他。</p><p>“你迟到了，还看起来心情很好。”</p><p>“我梦到一位国王的脸皮被撕了。”维尔维特边说边解开了脖子上系的蝴蝶结，一幅完整的蛇骨架逐渐显现……在这之前她把丝巾绑在了头上。</p><p>英格兰无奈的表情里带着疑惑。</p><p>“别故意摆出这副表情，”她说话时黑色的卷发在丝巾的边缘晃动着，像乌鸦收起翅膀时轻颤的羽毛，“您应该已经在想象这个画面了。”</p><p>“你表达不满的形式未免太阴暗了，我当然没有在想象……”实际上，他想象了。</p><p>“如果我说是上个世纪的某个国王呢？”</p><p>“当心火灾。”英格兰把短句说得像国王驾到，大概是希望它能带来被臣服式的安静。</p><p>“火？”维尔维特突然笑起来，为自己的暗示激怒了对方而感到高兴，便打住了对他的调侃，“不愧是跟莎士比亚交过朋友的水准，我服输了，来谈正事吧？来的路上我看到上次去的杂货店还开着门，多了许多不同的东西。”</p><p>维尔维特与英格兰对视一眼，两人一前一后地走出街道。与此同时，看到他们消失在街道口，住在锈迹斑驳的钢筋支撑着的百年建筑里的谣言的后代们更加确信他们是一对偷情的肉体伴侣，圣贾尔斯的寻欢作乐悄无声息地恢复了。</p><p>杂货店很近，门口用来吸引客人的货架上摆着浮雕陶罐，里面插着铜绿色和金色的羽毛，但都因客人的稀少而脏兮兮的。英格兰跟着维尔维特走进店里，他看到店铺的主人趴在桌上，手边放着半个散发着浓浓肉桂味的苹果派，还有一瓶见底了的杜松子酒，人像是睡着了。</p><p>“别管他。”维尔维特说，继续走在昏黄灯光下。</p><p>在一张像是被锯了腿的矮长桌上，混乱地摆放着一些鹅毛笔、铅笔、钢笔、墨水和信纸，还有包装用的小细纹纸和粗麻绳。他们从狭窄的过道往店内走，中途，女巫拿起了一支涂了金粉的鹅毛笔，用她一贯的作风给英格兰提供解答。</p><p>“瞧，这里多了一些羽毛笔。”</p><p>维尔维特转着那支笔，上面的金粉不时闪动着。</p><p>“是吗，它们应该是不一样的吧？”</p><p>英格兰并没有发觉他已经不由得皱起了眉毛。</p><p>“很遗憾，跟上次别无二致。”</p><p>“认真点，我希望能有一些改变。”</p><p>“没办法，这不是我们能决定的，”维尔维特放下笔，“要去书架那边看看吗？”</p><p>“不了，我待会还有约。”</p><p>“那今天就到此为止了？”</p><p>“这个先当作是酬劳，到此为止了，”英格兰将一枚祖母绿胸针放在维尔维特的手上，从她身边走过，低语道：“替我保密，女巫小姐。”</p><p>“再见。”</p><p>“再见。”</p><p>维尔维特边将胸针别起来，边看着他匆忙离开的背影，想着他今天果然莫名焦急，是要去见预言里的那个人吗？既然这么在意，那为什么还想要改变。维尔维特并没有急着走，每当她有疑问的时候，命运总会给她一点暗示，所以没准再等一会儿她就能知道答案了。</p><p>她看向书架，上面有一本《暗夜之城》，呃，汤姆逊过时一年的书，旁边的杂志也过期了。没有什么好书，仔细翻翻也许能找到福楼拜，但是她没有继续找了。</p><p>突然，街道上传来一阵动物们的喧嚣。店主被惊醒，立马看了过去，发现是一个喘着气的年轻人，他冒失地打翻了一个满是杂物的垃圾堆，吓跑了街上的野猫。</p><p>维尔维特也看向门口——对上了一双眼睛，一双她见过但不太熟悉的眼睛，比蓝色托帕石的颜色要深一些，像某种适合送去星星切割的宝石。这就说得通了，她明白了预言里的几处疑点，纵然柯克兰先生一直拒绝向她透露更多的信息。维尔维特挑眉，觉得今晚会是个有趣的夜晚。她哼起她喜欢的剧——英国的烤牛排里的一首歌，悠闲快活地走出杂货店，对方看了她一眼就跑开了。</p><p>Eve's Counterattack</p><p>美利坚觉得自己永远都不会理解，英格兰为什么总要维持一种假象，即使他非常努力地撕开了一个口子，英格兰也会迅速地把裂缝修补好，就好像使用了某种魔法，又或许是因为他的刺绣水平比烹饪水平高太多？简化一下思考模式，其实很简单一个词就能作答——虚伪。而最好的例子就是，上个世纪英格兰把乔治国王施加的暴政称作保护，美利坚再怎么要求减税都是徒劳，于是美利坚觉得暴乱是最好的回报。</p><p>到了如今这个世纪，许多报纸和杂志依然常常为那场利益角逐撰文，最具火药味的泰晤士报和纽约每日论坛报冷嘲热讽得就像美英又一次走向了战争边缘。而当事人现在想起来，只记得印象里那些偶尔将战事描述成感情纠纷的报道里，所配的插图实在是露骨得有点下流了。</p><p>但很英国作风，他想。</p><p>英格兰本人也确实如此。指下流。</p><p>从1851年开始，他们就维系着一种很少有精神交流（美利坚对此感到不快）的出格关系，而这个年份很容易就能让人想到水晶宫那场充斥着古龙水味和机械声的博览会。当时，美利坚白天凭借着柯尔特左轮手枪在英格兰所预期的和平盛会上受到万众瞩目，晚上就在酒会的休息室被气成菠萝酸成柠檬醉成樱桃的英格兰抱住了腰，脸无意识地蹭着他的下半身，一边说醉话：</p><p>Mr.America,what big guns you’ve got！</p><p>鉴于此后英格兰对这事拒不承认的态度，就不难看出如今他每次“招待”来访的美利坚都是怎样的流程。先奉上宫廷那一套礼节，再拉来贵族闲聊敷衍，最后英格兰本人还得迂回一下，邀他坐在餐桌吃上半天的牡蛎，被香槟浸过的舌头都跟牡蛎肉舌吻过了，嘴里也没有半个性字。不愧是大英帝国，能把约炮表现得跟商议国事似的。</p><p>总而言之，十九世纪中叶，他们定期私会。</p><p>这次也一样，不，这次更难捱，因为见过女王和一群很难记住爵位的贵族之后，本该跟他一起出现在午餐餐桌上的英格兰不见了，害得他只能一个人面对长桌上锋利的“亲切问候”。所谓英国特色，闲聊如拷问，那真是噩梦一般的感觉，就像尖锐的针刺进了耳朵。席间，他不小心把牛肉上的迷迭香全吃掉了……身心俱疲。好在英格兰还算有良知，在甜点过后就派人来帮他离席了。</p><p>出了白金汉宫没多久美利坚就看到了一辆装潢浮夸的双轮马车，车座上是绛红色蔷薇藤软垫，他心想还不如坐巴士。坐进马车后他希望，抵达英格兰的官邸后就能开始他们的“正事”，因为窗外的景色他早已看到腻了。</p><p>莱斯特广场绿树成荫，圣安妮与圣马丁室内有着无形界限，查令十字街巨型火车站会在早上八点涌出人群组成的洪水，特拉法加广场的鸽子特别喜欢黏糊糊的法式蛋糕，圣詹姆斯公园里的鸭子已经肥得快要溺水了……这些纸醉金迷里的冷漠地名无法满足他对英格兰的心脏的求知欲。</p><p>那时下最热烈的剧院呢？美利坚能否从中抓住伦敦人的真相？算了吧，1851年开始的吵吵闹闹的23年里，去剧院看剧看得他快把整套莫扎特看完了，这个世纪就没什么好的剧作家了吗？每天都在演莫扎特，魔笛在这个剧院演，费加罗的婚礼在那个剧院演，唐璜又在另一个剧院演，为什么这些剧院不干脆叫做莫扎特剧院1号2号3号？</p><p>美利坚对这些不感兴趣，上个世纪他已经看够了英格兰给他看的“好哥哥”形象，独立之后他才发现他推翻的不仅仅是一面压迫他的旗帜，还有英格兰的性格。这使他明白他过去只理解了一小部分的英格兰，背后还有巨大的深渊等他——对英格兰兴趣浓厚的他去探索。那就好像国家艺术馆里的某部分油画，被冠上“卖花女”的美名，实际上描画的都是妓女。伦敦是一座情色之城，只要你闯进一条黑暗小巷，找到了真相。</p><p>我必须了解更多，美利坚想。当马车的速度逐渐减慢，停向路边时，他急不可耐地打开车门，从座位上跳了下去，然后直奔英格兰的官邸，重重地敲了铜环。管家为他开门，他快步走向英格兰的房间，闯了进去，并及时停在他的桌前——更具体一点，一瓶马德拉白葡萄酒旁边，那儿还有一个浮雕烟灰缸，刚熄的烟头还在冒烟。美利坚正要说话，英格兰比他先开口了。</p><p>“原来是你。”英格兰坐在桌后，一只手放在半开的抽屉里，似乎握着什么，但看到美利坚进来他就松开了手，将抽屉推回了原位。“有什么急事吗？这么匆忙。”</p><p>“亚瑟，你一个人突然跑去干什么了，我午餐吃得都要吐了。”</p><p>“Lady，现在对我撒娇也太迟了，在社交界没有忍耐力怎么行，”英格兰重新拿起钢笔，指着桌上的一堆马尼拉信封和文件夹，“你瞧，我突然忙起来了，虽然丢下你不太体面，但是我总不能指望上帝来替我解决这些工作吧？”</p><p>“我没有对你撒娇……”他感觉自己受到的挫败比李尔王还大，睁着蓝眼睛盯着英格兰，“我……”</p><p>“我答应你了。”</p><p>“什么？”</p><p>“你一直要求的那件事，怎么，已经忘了吗？美国人的脑袋——”</p><p>“不。”美利坚双手拍上英格兰的书桌，墨水瓶里的鹅毛笔转悠了一圈，“我当然记得，但你答应得也太突然了——有什么条件？”</p><p>“不错，有进步。”英格兰轻哼一声，神情中有了笑意，“我给你安排了一个指路人，你想逛沙龙可以，但是必须跟他一起，寸步不离。”</p><p>God…这人为什么在说这种话的时候就如此坦诚。</p><p>英格兰用钢笔笔尖指向房间的角落，美利坚顺着这个方向看过去，那儿坐着一个看起来像是学生的人，身上的气质一看就是从小在英国浸染出来的，但眼神比英国热烈得多。</p><p>“那我们现在就出发吧，琼斯先生。”年轻人没有报上姓名，玩味地推着他出了英格兰的房间，顺便关上了门。</p><p>“你到底是——”美利坚偏过头想问他话时，被他推着走上了地毯。</p><p>“让我想想，不如就叫我梅菲斯特。”</p><p>美利坚讨厌“梅菲斯特”说话的语气，也不想这样被推着走，他反手想要抓住梅菲斯特的手让他停下来，结果不小心打翻了端着托盘来送信的仆人手里的托盘，圆形的金属制品往走廊远处滚了过去，闪烁得像一块银色太阳的切片。</p><p>“抱歉，我来帮你。”他蹲下身，但那仆人比他的语句更快，惊慌地去追托盘了。</p><p>“当心一点，你这样会吵到亚……柯克兰勋爵的。”</p><p>选了个恶魔的名字来自称，人也真是够恶劣的……刚刚他是想直接叫亚瑟吗？他们有熟悉到那个地步？还是说这狡诈的英国小孩只是看出了他的心思在揶揄他？美利坚忍着想揍他的冲动，捡起了地上的信。只有一封信，上面用斜体字写了一些信息，美利坚不由自主地记住了一个地名：圣贾尔斯教堂弄。字体纤细漂亮，不像他写的那样又粗糙又随便。</p><p>梅菲斯特在他记住更多信息前抽走了信封，扔到了仆人的托盘上，“给你，赶紧送过去。”接着他伸手想拉美利坚起来，但是美利坚无视他的手站起了身，“我怎么觉得你对我有敌意？”</p><p>“我不反驳。”美利坚笑道。</p><p>梅菲斯特愣了一下，“我们还是让气氛友好一点比较妥善，毕竟接下来我是你的指路人。”他也笑了起来，拍了拍美利坚的肩膀。</p><p>“那，至少告诉我你跟亚瑟的关系。”</p><p>“关系？等等，”梅菲斯特笑出了声，“你一直在在意这个吗？不过是酒肉朋友而已，放心了？”他朝美利坚伸出了手。</p><p>“勉强能接受。”美利坚跟他握手，放松下来了。</p><p>这时，送完信出来的仆人走向了他们，将一张对面折起的有墨水渍的纸交给了美利坚，告知这是柯克兰勋爵给他的，之后弯腰行礼，离开了。美利坚看了一眼，8点，圣贾尔斯区，还有一串具体地址，不出意料，这是今晚的会面地点。他的心情变好了，便放肆地跟着梅菲斯特踏上了探索“地下伦敦”的路途。</p><p>在美利坚的想象里，伦敦最下层的沙龙理应隐藏着英格兰最深处的秘密，就好像他曾经见识过的富丽堂皇的摄政街背后肮脏的一面。既然英格兰在每次私会里都不愿意对他透露太多，那么他主动来了解就是了。</p><p>话虽如此，美利坚并不像他在脑内安排的那样所热衷于探索，甚至有些心不在焉。虽然他没有察觉到这一点，但是他确实移不开放在梅菲斯特身上的视线。在沙龙里他看到各种玛丽•马格达利的描像，变成天主教祷告牌、新教徒的学术期刊、一便士杂志的封面、小盒坠子的缩略图……这里就像伯林顿&amp;乔伊大百货店。梅菲斯特一到这里就自然地融入了那片裙子与帽子的海洋里，客厅就像一片五颜六色的花田。</p><p>美利坚总觉得英格兰在掩饰什么，可眼前这景象就是真相吗？他对他们的关系是否有什么盲区？有人递给他一个甘草酱的冰淇淋，他在空气中闻到一股肉桂熏香的味道。这里一切的话语都是很好理解的，他忽然醒悟，是不是自己也没有跳出孩子思维，潜意识里还有一部分在高估英格兰的想法？复杂亦是简单，简单亦是复杂。</p><p>显而易见，由于美利坚一直在进行围绕英格兰的思维斗争，所以他最后记住的只有路过圣詹姆斯音乐厅时，听到的安魂曲的调子。梅菲斯特看他沉浸在思考之中，已经摸不清方向了，就好心提前结束引路工作，送他去了他想去的地方。</p><p>七点三十分，美利坚到了约定的旅馆，房间外有一副油画，他检查了一下有没有窥视孔，结果一不小心把两颗钉子扳掉了，画往一侧倾斜。</p><p>七点四十一分，他在房间等得有些无聊，时间还早，于是他决定出门逛一会儿。</p><p>七点五十分，他逛得差不多就踏上了回途，结果撞见英格兰在广场站着，似乎在等人。他看了下表，离见面的时间只剩下几分钟了，是谁让向来守时的英格兰等得不惜在他们的约会里迟到？</p><p>七点五十二分，一个女人出现了。</p><p>七点五十五分，愣了很久的美利坚终于回过神，悄悄跟上了他们。</p><p>八点，英格兰从杂货店里出来，美利坚没想到他出来得这么快，就潦草地躲进了建筑物之间的空隙里。</p><p>八点零三分，一时失去行动策略的美利坚恍惚地走向了杂货店，结果一不小心打翻了路边的垃圾堆，搞出的动静害他与跟英格兰见面的女人对上了视线。她到底是谁？</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>已经超过约定时间了，美利坚回到旅馆，但英格兰才是真正迟到的人吧？不过他十有八九不会坦诚自己迟到了。他站在门口，想起今天在走廊上撞到送信的仆人时，有封信上写着圣贾尔斯教堂弄，回忆起那漂亮的花体字，那很有可能就是刚刚那个绿眼睛女人写的。而英格兰和他约定的地方也在圣贾尔斯区，相隔不远，真够大胆的。</p><p>美利坚带着点愠色，破门而入。</p><p>英格兰已经到了，他依然穿着那身红色军服。意料之中，他的神情之中流露出他是守约的那个的意味。美利坚把门关上，转身就看到英格兰在慢悠悠地脱手套，英国人那格外白的皮肤逐渐从黑色布料下显现。</p><p>“门口的油画怎么了。”</p><p>“油画？”美利坚顿了一下，想起自己为了查看有没有窥视孔而动了一下的那副丽达与天鹅，他有些心虚地回答：“我碰了一下就掉了两个钉子。”</p><p>“……”英格兰开始脱另一只手的手套，他看起来想保持沉默，但还是补充了一句，“你迟到了。”</p><p>“我到得比你早，”美利坚努力压下话语里的火药味，用英雄一般的语调继续说，“救助工作，我不能放任不管。”</p><p>“救助工作？”</p><p>“一只大狗被野猫抓伤了。”</p><p>“那算什么救助工作。”</p><p>英格兰的语气里带着似有若无的笑意，美利坚从中感觉到了，以往他们还是兄弟时英格兰常在他述说“勇气故事”时会出现的情形。所以他更喜欢写信，写信时他不会被这种不自觉的宠孩子一样的感觉所击中，否则他会希望英格兰能摸摸他的头……美利坚不知该如何应对，直到他看到了桌上那个被剥开的石榴。</p><p>“你看，你来之前我在剥石榴，吃吗？”</p><p>果盘里的石榴被掰得四分五裂，这石榴果实饱满且颜色漂亮，像是一粒粒红宝石，层层叠叠，堆出了漂亮的血红色。他拿起最大的一块，递给英格兰，英格兰眼角微敛，抬眼看了他一眼……壁炉里的火燃得太旺了吧……美利坚想。</p><p>英格兰忽然低头，嘴唇含住果实的顶端并吮吸了一下，溢出的汁液从美利坚的手指淌到他的手腕上，这猝不及防的举动令美利坚颤抖了一下，他感觉指腹擦过了柔软的唇瓣，他现在觉得他的体温高到能令那些石榴汁蒸发消失。</p><p>“我……我刚才还往壁炉里丢了太多松木，我去夹几块出来。”石榴被他放在了桌上。</p><p>“是吗？”英格兰舔了一下上唇，“我去洗澡。”</p><p>“等等，”美利坚改变主意，抓住他的手，顺势把他推到了沙发上，认真地与他对视，“你今天很忙吗？还穿着军服。”</p><p>“是的，很忙，但我预留好了给你的时间，所以不用担心。”他们的距离近到英格兰可以看到美利坚唇上的绒毛，那就像桃子的表皮一样，凑近一点还能闻到青涩的果香似的。英格兰抬起上身，打算在美利坚的嘴唇上短暂地亲一下，然后准备顺势起来去洗澡。</p><p>但美利坚没能如他所愿，他抬起了身，结果英格兰一不小心亲到了他的喉结……亚当的苹果。英格兰此时并不知道，美利坚知道他见了女人，且在对这件事生气。</p><p>“你抽烟了？”</p><p>美利坚在他的头发上闻到了烟味。</p><p>“你也想试试吗？”</p><p>看，这就是他擅长的。</p><p>“不了，不然我会拿你的茶杯当烟灰缸。”</p><p>又回到上下位置的局面。</p><p>“你今天问题有点多。”</p><p>说真的，就算是英格兰这样的人，在被这么对视的时候也会不自在。</p><p>“有你今天见的人多吗？”</p><p>这话里带有发现真相了的轻蔑意味，其实更多的是美利坚的醋意，但英格兰只觉得自己被当面打了一耳光，他需要在意这些吗？</p><p>“你跟踪我？滚下去， 臭狗。”</p><p>“狗？”</p><p>“你骂我野猫。”</p><p>“我没……”</p><p>英格兰对这美利坚挥拳，但美利坚重重地抓住了他的手腕，他有种怪异的感觉，英格兰正充满怒火地看着他，而那双绿眼睛里满是尖锐得能刺痛人的感情，即便如此，美利坚……爱这种感觉，因为至少这是真实的。</p><p>HIS ANGRY EYES WERE ONLY ON ME</p><p>认真地说，自十七世纪以来，他们之间真实的感情有多少？他们的信件里都充满了欺骗，当他是个小孩的时候，他定期向英格兰汇报他征服的食物，英格兰到底把那些当作童趣还是威胁？后来他和新大陆的人民站在一起，渐渐地不再给英格兰写信了，英格兰反倒常常写信过来，用十八世纪里充满硝烟味的信纸，劝他接受那一堆乱七八糟的税，这是真情安慰还是利益驱使？他那时给英格兰写抗议信，甚至被抓进了新门监狱。到了这个世纪，他以为他不会给英格兰写信的，他们都有一大捆未回复的信、一大捆未拆封的信，他的感谢就像是一大捆乱七八糟的信。</p><p>亚瑟•柯克兰卑鄙地躲在各种借口之后，索吻最多的是他，否认最多的也是他。上帝？这种偷吃禁果的国家化身，却不担心遭受惩罚吗？</p><p>“我要回去了。”</p><p>英格兰用力推开他，从沙发上站起了身。</p><p>看见一身红的男人就要离开，美利坚下意识地伸手阻止，结果托住了他的腰。胯骨撞到一起，两个靠得很近。令美利坚意外的是，英格兰虽然皱起了眉毛，但他没有推开他。诡异的局面，英格兰一点反抗也没有，只是突然被别的事吸引了注意力似地抬起了手。</p><p>美利坚以为英格兰要打他，一只蓝眼睛下意识地闭了一下。但是英格兰没有，他只是安静地将手伸向了他的额头。当英格兰的手指插进他的头发时，美利坚微微睁大了眼睛，他不太明白英格兰的意图。英格兰将他额头上的头发撩了上去，他曾经的弟弟的脸骤然成熟起来，而他也骤然失去了力气似的垂下了手。跨越了几个世纪，阿尔弗雷德的脸一一晃过，从马塞诸塞到新门监狱到如今，他从来就没有停止成长过。</p><p>“……”英格兰指向门口。</p><p>美利坚咬牙，冲上前抓住英格兰的领子，他太用力了，仿佛要扼住英格兰的喉咙，但不是，他带着愿望吻了过去，蛮横而剧烈地寻求着真切而沉重的感情。一颗心脏强烈跳动，另一颗心脏强烈跳动，是火焰，却还不够热烈。</p><p>既然让我离开，那至少要以你讨厌的方式。</p><p>但是，我们明明可以坐下来，解决这些冲突？怒火燃起，美利坚摔门而去，穿过走廊的时候，一扇石膏镀金的镜子映出了他气得不轻的脸，他一拳砸过去，玻璃碎得像被枪击中了似地，掉落一地，碎片上沾着鲜血，像黑夜里明晃晃的海岸线被血色的海水冲刷了一遍。</p><p>仔细想想，独立日快到了。</p><p>英格兰捂着嘴靠在沙发上，沉默了很久，直到被眼睛的酸涩拉回现实。他将手伸到眼睛下方，突然意识到那儿有泪水。英格兰慌张地用指腹擦了一下脸，却有鲜血混着眼泪在他的颧骨附近蹭出了一道红色。他看向手心，那里一片血红。</p><p>红色军服，红色的石榴，红色的血，属于夏娃的亚当的红色苹果。</p><p>疲惫的灵魂会令本质暴露，但英格兰没有继续流泪了，他不知道那些眼泪是为了什么，平静地擦了一下脸。他的精神世界里，有个握着箭的孩子一如既往地对他说：英格兰，你是孤身一人。孤身一“人”。这是夏娃的复仇。</p><p>红色的你去咬红色的苹果，成了被咬的苹果。</p><p>可结局真是这样吗？那位女巫的谜团就没有人来解开了吗？美利坚又能去哪儿呢？原野上的那个孩子，奇迹般地闯进英格兰的视线里，而现在亦在注视着他：美利坚折返回来，小心翼翼地推开油画，从窥视孔往里看到英格兰在哭。犹豫了一会儿后，他握住了门把手——</p><p>回击夏娃？</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>